La Naissance d'Arthur
by soulful dreamer
Summary: King Uther&Queen Ygraine are expecting their first, and perhaps only, child. In anticipation of the baby's arrival, Uther reflects on all he's been through to get to this point & is forced to realize sacrifices have to be made, whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is set about twenty or so years before the show Merlin begins. I was reading some interesting fan fictions, and had an idea about how it was all started. This revolves around Uther and Ygraine's relationship, and Arthur's birth.

* * *

Title: La Naissance d'Arthur  
Writer: soulful dreamer  
Verse: Merlin  
Major Characters: Uther Pendragon, Ygraine Pendragon, Gaius, Nimueh, Arthur Pendragon

* * *

"Tomorrow, my love, we should go for a walk about the grounds. Gaius says that walking is good for my condition," Ygraine de Bois-Pendragon said, a hand resting gently on her swollen belly. It was nearly time for her precious baby to be born. While Uther voiced that he longed for it to be a boy, the queen knew that he would not mind one bit if it just so happened to be a girl. Ygraine had long consulted a sorceress friend, who ensured her that a male heir would be produced for the throne of Camelot. In the queen's eyes, that was well. It had taken them so long to get pregnant with Arthur, and she could not imagine not producing an heir to the throne.

"I think a walk would be lovely," a young Uther Pendragon said, leaning over in their giant bed to kiss his wife's temple. He, too, placed a hand on her belly, excited about the upcoming birth. He would be a father, finally. After all he'd battled to get this far, he could not imagine life being more perfect. "Goodnight," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before rolling over, facing away from his wife. He was so blessed to have such a beautiful wife. He was certain that this would be the beginning of the next great chapter in his life. His life had not exactly been that of privilege, like other kingdoms. He fought for everything that he had, and now, finally, he would reap the benefits of his hard work in raising his child.

/.\

Before Camelot, Uther was but a soldier. He, alongside a group of men fought for a long time before they claimed Camelot. Uther was named King. The territory was in a state of unruled chaos at first. But, with time, Uther was able to create some semblance of peace and safety to his people. Those men became the next generation of knights, seeing as in order to take over the kingdom, the previous soldiers had to be defeated. Once established, Uther set forth as king, training alongside his men some days, but mostly taking care of courtly matters. It was his duty to tend to the people. Though being King had its many advantages, Uther's days of sowing his wild oats was beginning to bore him. He knew it was time to settle down, take a wife. Though his trysts normally occurred with servant girls around the castle, he knew that he needed a woman of noble blood.

"Uther, thank you for allowing us refuge in your home," Tristan du Bois said, giving a low bow. The young knight of Cornwall and his sister were seeking refuge on their long journey home, after visiting their mother's grave across the countryside. The king could not help but note the beauty of the blond woman beside the man whom addressed him.

"You are very welcome, Sir Tristan, as are you, Lady Ygraine," he said from his throne. The two bowed out and left the throne room. Uther leaned over to his servant. "Ensure that they have the best rooms in the castle, preferably nearer to mine." With that, Uther set his plan in motion. He would woo the Lady Ygraine and make her his wife.

/.\

Uther awoke bright and early the next morning to his wife's voice. Normally, she would sleep later than he and join him later in the morning for a good breakfast. "Is everything alright?" He asked. His wife's eyes were worried.

"I had a horrible dream," she said. The King noted her pale complexion, as well as her quickened breathing. He took one of her hands in his own.

"Don't let something as silly as a dream stir you. It was simply a dream. They are a measure of your everyday thoughts," He kissed the palm of her hand gently before releasing it and turning to place his feet on the floor.

"I dreamt I died, and you were left to raise our child, alone," Ygraine said, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Uther, who took no dream seriously, turned to his wife, giving a gentle laugh.

"That is silly, my dear," he said, patting her gently. She did not understand his humor. "Mother's intuition. You are worried about becoming a mother. It is understandable." With that, the king rose from his bed and went about his morning routine of preparing to go to court. The queen stayed behind and attempted to rest a bit more before going about her day. What little sleep she did get, however, was plagued by the image of her poor child having to grow up without a mother. Ygraine had lost her own mother many years before, but, by that time, her mother had taught her nearly everything she needed to know about being a woman in this day and age.

Uther conducted court as usual that morning, answering request and reports from his knights and the other folk of his kingdom. It was breakfast time before he glanced up to see his beautiful wife walking slowly towards his end of the table. "Good morning, Ygraine," he said, taking a sip from his goblet. "Are you feel better?"

"Yes, much," the queen said, forcing a smile on her face as she sat down at her spot next to her husband. Though her stomach was unsettled, she knew it best to eat something. She opted for some fruit. It seemed to be the only thing that really tasted good to her anymore. While she was extremely happy for the gift the pregnancy would bring, she missed being able to eat some of her favorite dishes. "How was court this morning?"

"Just fine," Uther said, his eyes glowing at his wife. She was such a beautiful woman, always had been. There was a time, however, when he did not think he would be able to have her. A time when it seemed as though no one, not even a charming, young king could woo such a beautiful woman as the Lady Ygraine de Bois.

/.\

"Good morning, your majesty," the young Ygraine greeted the king as she joined he and her brother at breakfast.

"I hope you slept well last night," Uther said, giving a small smile, more to himself than anything.

"I did, sire, thank you for your hospitality," she said, turning her attention to her breakfast.

"How long do you intend on staying, Sir Tristan?" the King said, curious to know how long of a window he had to make his intentions known to the man's sister.

"A few days, if we can manage the supplies. We have a long journey back to Cornwall," the knight responded between bites.

"Of course," Uther said, taking a sip from his goblet. "However, you are both more than welcome to stay here, as long as you'd like. In fact, we are having a great feast in a fortnight, in celebration of the unification of the kingdom. It has been under my rule for five years now." His eyes glanced to the blond woman, but then quickly to the knight.

"That is too kind of you, sire, but I do not think we should be a burden on you for that long," Tristan said. "Besides, Ygraine is eager to see our father." He glanced at his sister, who was rather making herself scarce in the conversation. She looked up at the mention of her name, a small smile and a nod given, then went back to her food.

"Nonsense, I insist," Uther replied. "'Tis no burden, I can assure you of that." His eyes rest on Ygraine for a long moment. Sensing the attention, she glanced up from her food, unsure of how to react from the stare of the king. Flattered? Worried? So, rather than address such a thing, as she might in her own household, she continued to eat until she was full, and then excused herself from the company of the gentleman so she may explore the castle a bit more. She heard rumors of Camelot's beautiful palace, but now, she wanted to experience the full effect.

/.\

"It is a beautiful day, is it not?" Uther said, his eyes squinting slightly because of the sun in the sky. The weather was perfect as ever, his kingdom was experiencing a great period of peace and prosperity, and he had the most beautiful woman hung on his arm.

"Indeed it is," Ygraine said. This walk was different than any walk they'd taken before. The pace was much slower. His wife was having difficulty with keeping her balance; Uther would be patient with her, for he had this time dedicated to spending time with her. He knew that she wouldn't mind wandering off on her own, but it was his wish that they walk together. It looked good to the kingdom as well to see their king and queen happy together. The queen was unusually quiet this morning, Uther noted, but did not say a word. He knew the dream she'd had earlier upset her.

Ygraine stopped her walking to lean a moment against a wall. She was merely winded, and her ankles were swelling. "Are you alright?" Uther asked, only out of necessary concern.

"Of course, just very tired," she stated, calmly, a hand placed to her belly. "Uther, I must lie down, will you call Nimueh to my chamber?" The king nodded, before escorting her back to the castle to help her rest. He did not show it, but something wasn't quite right. It bugged him that he did not know what. But, he would soon find out.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope to have another section of it up within the next couple of days. This probably will not be an extremely long story. Thanks for reading, reviews are love. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This story is set about twenty or so years before the show Merlin begins. I was reading some interesting fan fictions, and had an idea about how it was all started. This revolves around Uther and Ygraine's relationship and Arthur's birth.

* * *

Title: La Naissance d'Arthur / The Birth of Arthur  
Writer: soulful dreamer  
Verse: Merlin  
Major Characters: Uther Pendragon, Ygraine Pendragon, Gaius, Nimueh, Arthur Pendragon

* * *

The afternoon was as bright and beautiful as the morning had been. The King took his lunch, alone, in the dining room after escorting his wife to her chamber to rest. He sent a servant with a message to a family friend, a sorceress named Nimueh, and then went for lunch. He would be riding out with the guard in the forest to check a report of animal slaughtering out in a nearby village.

"Gaius," Uther said. "Please keep a close watch on my wife until I return." Unless one was watching closely, they would miss the concern written in the king's eye. "Should anything happen, send word for me as quickly as possible." The physician nodded.

"Yes, sire," the middle aged man said, giving a gentle bow. Gaius had been a servant in Camelot long before Uther's reign. He was one of the few physicians, and the best, by Uther's opinion. Therefore it was only natural that when Uther became king, he would request the best in the land as his court physician. Gaius turned and began to walk out of the dining room. He was a sorcerer. Uther knew this, and it did not bother him as one might think. In fact, Gaius preferred using science to magic if at all possible.

"And Gaius?" The king questioned. The physician stopped and turned to face the king. "Your healer friend, Alice?" Gaius's ears perked up at the mention of his beloved's name. "Keep her near the castle in case her services are necessary." Given another bow, the middle aged man took his leave of the king.

/.\

"Sir Tristan, I was wondering if you would like to ride out with me this afternoon," Uther announced at breakfast a couple of days after the arrival of the de Bois siblings in Camelot. "I often enjoy taking a brisk ride on chilly afternoons. All in good fun, of course."

"I would be delighted, sire," the knight said, turning to his sister. "You will be alright here without me, of course?" The lady smiled.

"Yes, dear brother, I have plenty to entertain me here," she said, her eyes trailing to the king, who was giving her that look again.

"Indeed, my servants will be happy to oblige any of your needs," the king said.

"Thank you, sire. You have a fine staff. They already have done so much to ensure my comfort during my stay," Ygraine said. The king seemed to beam, if only slightly, at the compliment from the lady.

"Where shall we ride, my lord?" Tristan questioned, eager to get on a horse and go for a ride himself. Though he enjoyed being a guest in the home of Uther, there was nothing quite like taking a long, hard ride through the countryside.

"I was thinking of heading west. There are quite a few open valleys there, perfect for riding," the king said, his eyes finally moving off of Ygraine.

That afternoon, the king and Tristan departed, accompanied by a few of Uther's men for needed protection. They rode for a while, then would slow to a trot to allow the horses a bit of downtime, before heading off at high speeds once again. It became almost a game. Of course, Tristan would never claim to beat the king, but it was good fun to get ahead of him for a bit. They returned to Camelot as the sun dipped down beneath the trees, horses at a slow trot.

"Tell me, Sir Tristan, your sister," Uther began. "Is she enjoying her stay here?" The knight was a bit confused by the king's questions. He did not think the king took much of a liking to anyone beneath a princess status.

"Very much so, sire. She spent the entirety of yesterday, as well as the day before, exploring the many chambers of the castle," Tristan said. "She claims to have found a cave deep beneath the castle." He chuckled. "My sister has quite the imagination."

"Yes, well, I suppose it is refreshing to retain some of that childlike demeanor," the king said, absentmindedly, his thoughts on the beautiful Ygraine, sitting at his castle. As they fell into silence, a day dream overtook Uther. In his mind, he was approaching his seat in the throne room, and standing next to his place was Ygraine, dressed even more exquisitely than she did currently, a beautiful crown worn by many queens before her placed atop her head, and a smile on her face as he took her hand in his. He escorted her to her seat, and then took his own.

"I think we shall stay until your celebration, sire," Tristan said, snapping the king from his day dream. He glanced over at the young knight.

"Of course, you are both welcome as long as you'd like," the king remarked, a smile on his face. He was certain of it now. He could not live unless he had Ygraine de Bois as his queen. He had less than two weeks to make that so.

/.\

"This is the second cow to be slaughtered, sire. We have also lost two goats, and countless chickens," a villager reported to the king as he stood above the remains of a large cow. Something had mutilated it to nearly beyond recognition. What could have done it? While Uther sympathized with their plight, he did not exactly know how to resolve the situation.

"Replenish what they have lost," Uther said to one of his knights. "As soon as you can do so." He turned to the gathering villagers. "I will do whatever it is in my power to ensure this does not happen again. My knights shall return this evening to give you back what you have lost. I will leave a small group of them to keep watch over your livestock to find what has done this."

"It was a dragon!" Screeched an elderly woman as she pushed through the crowd. "It filled the entirety of the night sky! Completely blacked out the moon!" Uther furrowed his eyebrows. He knew of dragons, but none dared come near the city. Uther was tolerant enough to allow them to live, but he could not tolerate them doing such things to villagers.

"Sire, she's not exactly in her right mind," a villager said, stepping forward, as two others restrained the woman and escorted her away. "No one else saw this supposed dragon. The rest of us do not think it is that."

"Well, it shall be investigated, and we will deal with the matter accordingly," Uther said, turning to his men. He ordered three to remain behind, while the rest were to return to Camelot to gather livestock needed to replenish what was lost. The king, however, was eager to return to the castle and to his wife. He knew that his presence was not necessary throughout the proceedings until the child was born, but Uther cared enough to know his wife would need his support. She would need his strength to help her through this. He would give her that much. She was worth every moment they'd spent together. Nothing that would happen now would change that, duty or not.

/.\

The day following his ride with Tristan, the king sent a bouquet of fresh flowers up to the Lady Ygraine's chamber. He had never been familiar in the ways of romance, but he would try his best to persuade her feelings for him. Business went on as usual in the castle. Uther attended court in the mornings, and even went for a training session with Sir Tristan each afternoon. He felt that by getting close to the lady's brother, it may help him win in favor. Following their training, they went to dinner. Uther tried his best to conceal his stolen glances at the lady. He did not want to alert any of the court that he had his eyes set on a particular person. What he loved most, perhaps, about her was that she got on so well with everyone, even the servants. Even Gaius, his servant, thought so.

"Do you perhaps have eyes for the Lady Ygraine, sire?" Gaius teased as he prepared Uther for bed.

"Nonsense," Uther stated, offended. After a moment of silence, however, he gave in to the teasing. "Of course, she is beautiful. I should like to spend some time with her, though, away from the castle and her brother." Gaius was studying to be a physician beneath the current court physician. But he also knew a bit of magic. "I suppose I should start smaller, though. Perhaps a walk about the grounds?" He glanced up. "Gaius?" The servant was standing at the window, looking down upon the courtyard below. "Gaius?" The man snapped back to the room and glanced up at the king.

"Yes, sire, I am sorry," he said. Uther expected the man to give an opinion, but Gaius looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, sire," the servant replied, still unsure of exactly what they were talking about.

"About what?" Uther tested.

"Maybe you should send for her in the morning and suggest something small enough as a private dinner," Gaius shrugged.

"No, I think a walk would be better, allow us more time to talk without the ears of servants around," Uther said, his body currently in the room, but his mind elsewhere altogether.

"Very well, then, I shall send for her in the morning," Gaius said, taking his leave of the room. Uther stepped away from his seat and toward the window. It was then that he saw his servant meet with a woman. He was curious about Gaius, but, it really was not a worry of the king.

/.\

"Your majesty," a dark haired woman bowed low in the presence of the king. "You sent for me?" Her blue eyes radiated across the room.

"Yes, Nimueh," Uther said, standing from his seat and stepping toward her. "My wife is reaching the time of birth, and she sent for your comfort." The king thought Nimueh to be a valued friend. She had helped Uther and Ygraine in their time of difficulty. While others failed him, this sorceress proved to be a very trusted friend.

"Is she well, sire?"

"I fear not," Uther said, his forehead creasing as he thought of his wife. "She was feeling faint earlier today. I have not been up to check, nor have I heard of any changes, so I guess it best that we head up to see her, don't you think?"

"Of course, my lord," Nimueh replied as the king walked with her to the queen's chambers. She was thankful to have the protection of the king. Some people in other places were not nearly as tolerant of magic. She had the best of intentions, of course. Ever since Ygraine first came to Camelot, she and Nimueh had a bond similar to that of sisters. The two confided in one another, and Nimueh helped her when it came to dealing with her adjustment to becoming queen. Recently, however, Nimueh was spending more and more time outside of Camelot. She was learning more about her magic, the gifts that she'd received at birth, so it was understandable that she had to be called upon to give the queen company.

* * *

**A/N**: Originally, the plan was for this to last a few chapters, but I have recently had more ideas about things to add in to give it a bit more quirks, especially characters that we know and see on the show, but only hear the stories (Gaius, Nimueh, Alice, Balinor, Hunith). It may take a little longer for me to get more of the chapters out, because I am going back and rewatching episodes so I can keep it as close to the show as possible. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This story is set about twenty or so years before the show Merlin begins. I was reading some interesting fan fictions, and had an idea about how it was all started. This revolves around Uther and Ygraine's relationship, and Arthur's birth.

* * *

Title: La Naissance d'Arthur / The Birth of Arthur  
Writer: soulful dreamer  
Verse: Merlin  
Major Characters: Uther Pendragon, Ygraine Pendragon, Gaius, Nimueh, Arthur Pendragon

* * *

The door to the queen's chambers opened with a loud creak, alerting all present in the room of newcomers to the scene. Uther led the way, followed closely by Nimueh. "Gaius?" Uther questioned of the physician as the sorceress stepped past him and to the queen.

"She's got a slight fever, sire," Gaius reported in a low voice. "Nothing to worry too much about, as long as it is monitored and kept under control. She's been resting most of the day, but she has hardly eaten a thing." Uther's eyes were across the room on his wife's figure in the bed. He gave a sigh, attempting his best so shield his inner worries from that of everyone in the room.

"And your healer friend-"

"-Is on standby in my chambers upstairs as needed," Gaius finished the sentence for the king. "Is there anything else that I can do for you, sire?"

"No, you may go for a while, Gaius. I will send for you if you are needed," Uther replied. The man bowed and then exited the room. The king stepped forward, towards the bed where he heard the women chatting.

"Everything will be alright, Ygraine, don't you worry," Nimueh said, holding a cool, damp cloth to the queen's forehead.

"I'm not," the queen replied, her speech rather weak. "I have every faith that things will be alright. Perhaps I contracted a bug or something from someone. It is nothing serious, I am certain." Nimueh glanced up as she saw the king approach. "Just don't leave again, please."

"Fear not, good queen, I will remain in Camelot as long as you need," the sorceress stood from her seat, offering it to Uther. "For now, I shall leave you with your husband." She looked at the king once more. "Let me know if I can be of any service, my lord." She gave a proper bow, and then exited the room, leaving the king and queen in silence for a long moment. Ygraine laid in bed, her eyes closed as Uther removed the cloth and dipped it in more cool water, then replaced it on her forehead.

"The child is very active," Ygraine said, finally opening her eyes and looking over at her husband. "Here." Meekly, she grabbed Uther's hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen. She pressed it down with a little force, only for Uther to find a strong jolt come from beneath the surface. "He's a strong boy, already." The king smiled at his wife as he felt the life within her move once again beneath his touch. "Just like his father." The room fell silent as their eyes met again.

"No, just like his mother."

/.\

"Lady Ygraine?" Gaius said as he knocked on the door to the woman's chamber. He heard her invite him in, and he did so carefully, to ensure that he was not trespassing on a private moment.

"Ah, Gaius, what good tidings bring you to me?" Ygraine asked, a smile on her face at the servant to the king. She was, as always, put together properly, from her clothes, to her hair, not a single strand was out of place. Gaius could see why Uther was so taken with her.

"The king bids for your attendance in a walk of the grounds, my lady," he said. "This morning, if you will have him." The lady seemed slightly taken aback, but not completely surprised. His stares at meal times were beginning to make sense to her.

"Of course," Ygraine said, unsure of what to think or feel. Most everyone knew of Uther's reputation with the women of the kingdom. Her only hope was that he did not think her such a weak woman as to become a mistress. That would not be tolerated in her eyes.

Ygraine and Tristan took their breakfast in the dining hall, while Uther took his in his room. He was nervous for his outing with the lady, and, therefore, felt it best not to see her until then. So, Gaius attempted to help calm his nerves, while the de Bois siblings spoke over breakfast.

"Brother," Ygraine said. "I am enjoying our time in Camelot, but I fear I do miss our father. Are you certain we are staying until the celebration?"

Tristan looked at his sister, a small smile resting on his lips. "I know you are eager to see him again, Ygraine, but all in good time. I think it best that we remain in Camelot. King Uther has been an honorable host, and I fear he would feel offended if we should leave before since I have told him we plan to stay until then." Ygraine turned to silence. While Camelot was a beautiful kingdom, and the palace was amazing in all of its secrets, Ygraine felt that something was missing. They should have been back in Cornwall almost a week ago. She was, after all, a daddy's girl, as one would call her. She was extremely dependent upon her father. "What have you planned for today, Ygraine?"

"The king has invited me on a walk about the grounds," she said, absentmindedly, pretending as though it were no big deal, as though the king asked people of lower statures to walk with him every day. Tristan looked at his sister, his eyes slightly wide. He knew that Uther had his eyes on Ygraine, but what were the king's true intentions?

"That shall be interesting," Tristan replied, turning his gaze back to his food. While he was not allowed to question the king's intentions, the protective brother in him would surely appear should anything happen to harm his sister, in any way, shape, or form. He and Ygraine had been close since they were small children, and he could not allow ill intentions to harm her.

/.\

Queen Ygraine had fallen asleep in her bed after a while of Uther's comfort. He continued to refresh the cool rag upon her forehead, as well as a hand upon her belly. It was amazing, he found. All of this time, he was expecting to become a parent, but never before had it seemed so real that he and his wife actually produced a life until the moment he felt that strong kick. Gaius came in to check her temperature, and reported it had gone down, so that was a good sign. Perhaps Ygraine was right, and this was nothing to worry too seriously about. He'd been alone for a while, in the darkness, his thoughts taking him in so many different directions.

"Ygraine, I fear that something is wrong," Uther whispered, placing his hands carefully in his lap before looking over at his wife's peaceful, sleeping face. "I don't quite understand the feeling that I have in my stomach, but something is coming." He ran a hand wearily over his face and leaned heavily back into the chair. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I have and will always love you." He leaned forward once more, taking one of her small hands into both of his larger ones. "You are the one person in this world that I know I can trust, that I love more than my own life." He kissed the palm her of hand gently, before glancing up to his wife.

/.\

"I promise you, the sky was clear this morning whenever I looked outside, I don't know where all of these clouds came from," Uther said, out of breath after he and the Lady Ygraine dashed to the cover of an old building near the edge of town. The both of them were drenched in water after the sky decided to open up on their leisurely walk.

"Certainly, your majesty, you cannot predict the rain," Ygraine replied, stepping towards a window and peering out. The sky was dark, and the rain sounded loudly on the roof. Uther's eyes watched her the entire time. Although it was probably extremely inappropriate, he couldn't help but trace her figure while the dress she wore clung to her skin.

"No, I suppose not," Uther said, his eyes still watching her. She turned to face him; the king snapped his glance away and then turned about the building they'd found shelter in. "Well, I suppose we are stuck until the rain lets up, might as well see about making ourselves more comfortable." He managed to light a candle and he used that to light up the place. He spotted a table and a couple of chairs up against a wall, as well as a fireplace nearby. "Ah, some warmth would be nice," he muttered to himself, nothing the lady's shivers, even though she tried to hide them.

Within a half hour, a fire was lit and the small room was warm again. Uther went digging about and found a blanket or two, just in case they were stuck there long enough to need them. He noted the way Ygraine leaned towards the fire; he could tell that she really was cold. All of the wet layers did not help. "Perhaps, my lady, it would be best to get out of the wet layers and allow them to dry so you do not catch a sickness," he said. Ygraine looked at him, horror written on her face.

"I do think that most inappropriate, sire," she scolded, shocked that he would even think she would strip her clothing off for him on a whim. While their walk had been nice, and she enjoyed their conversation, she still wasn't going to jump in bed with him just because of his title. She had her virtue to protect.

"That's not.. exactly.." he trailed off, holding up the blankets. "I was suggesting that you use these to protect your modesty.." He was stumbling over his words a bit. Never before had a woman had such power over him. "I apologize, my lady." The king gave a small bow and then turned away, this time finding sanctuary at the window. The rain was still not letting up. Ygraine's eyes watched him; he was mortified, that much she could tell. Could it be that his intentions were not to seduce her? He seemed more embarrassed than he would if she were an object of sex to him. Ygraine slowly walked towards the king, placing a gentle hand on his elbow.

"I am sorry for my outburst, sire," she said. "I merely thought that your intentions were not honorable." Uther did not reply, and so Ygraine turned away from him and stepped back toward the fire. After a while of silence, the king joined her near the fire and they began to talk of things. Books, art, battle strategies. Ygraine seemed eager to listen to the things that Uther had to say.

"Tell me, you could have any princess in the world, why have you not married yet?" Ygraine asked. Certainly, it was none of her business, but she felt as though they were on equal footing in this room. That their ranks meant nothing.

"Haven't found the right one, I think," Uther said, his eyes looking directly into her blue ones. The firelight seemed to make them pop out an even brighter, more brilliant blue. "Besides, I fear that being king, I should not have time to treat a woman as much of a queen as she would deserve."

"But do you not fear risking no heir for your kingdom?" the lady questioned, concern flashing for a moment on her face before fading away. "Who will take your legacy and continue on with the traditions you have placed?"

"I don't know," Uther said, giving a shrug. "I haven't really-" He stopped. It was true. He hadn't thought of that much. All his mind had been preoccupied with was having fun playing king, but he really did have to put some serious thought into this. Who could he trust to take over after his death? His knights? No, that would be someone else's ideals of the kingdom. What he needed was someone who he could raise into being a king that would continue his life's work. A son. Why he had never thought of that before was beyond him. His eyes looked back up at hers again.

A son with her blue eyes.

/.\

Uther awoke to the voice of his beloved the next morning. "Uther, my love, wake up." Her voice was soft and welcoming; he thought he was dreaming for a moment as he looked up at her. "I can't believe you fell asleep in such a manner." The king had been leaning forward against the bed, his head rested near his wife's chest. He felt an ache in his back as he straightened up. A stretch would cause an ache in his right shoulder, and he placed a hand to the old battle wound. Ygraine gave a small smile as she sat up in bed. She looked immensely better. Perhaps the fever from the night before really had been nothing to worry about. "That wound still giving you trouble?"

"Yes. I have tried every remedy that Gaius can come up with, but none seem to work permanently." The king pushed himself out of the chair and perched himself on the edge of the bed, taking his wife's hands in his own. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better," Ygraine confirmed. "I think I am just excited and worried about the birth. Perhaps my worry is what caused my fever." She sighed. "I have heard horror stories of how painful childbirth can be, so maybe I am just causing myself more concern where there need not be any."

"Perhaps you are right," Uther replied, brushing a strand of blond hair from his wife's face and then placing another kiss on her forehead. "Will you take breakfast in the dining hall with me this morning?" Ygraine smiled as her husband's hand found its way to her cheek.

"I don't think so, my love," she said, her voice soft. "It is better for me to stay nearer to my chamber, given that the birth could occur at any moment."

"Very well, then, we shall take breakfast here together," Uther said as a knock on the door was heard. "Enter." The queen's regular maidservant entered the room to begin her duties for the day. "You there, please fetch the queen's breakfast, as well as mine. We will dine in here this morning." The servant bowed and left the room to fulfill the order as Uther turned back to his wife.

"Uther, you really mustn't stay here all day, you have your courtly matters to deal with," Ygraine replied. The king shook his head.

"I don't..." he stopped for a moment, his eyes low. "I don't want to leave you." The queen tilted his face upward to look her in the eye.

"I don't want you to leave my side, but, you have a kingdom to run," she replied, attempting to give a small smile. "I will call Nimueh to my side. Everything will be okay, as long as she's here." Uther nodded gently.

"Of course," he said, stepping away from the bed. "I shall call for her, and I will be back to check on you later today." After a long moment, he finally turned back towards his wife, and gave her another very gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. The queen smiled as he turned away and left the room. She placed a hand on her belly.

"I can't wait to meet you, my dear Arthur," she said. "And I believe your father can't either."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, once again. This chapter came relatively easy compared to the other two. Uther/Ygraine's walk was going to be completely different, but I had an idea. Quite often, my ideas spur into their own plots, and I rarely have control. Reviews are love, and they help me to know that people care to know what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: This story is set about twenty or so years before the show Merlin begins. I was reading some interesting fan fictions, and had an idea about how it was all started. This revolves around Uther and Ygraine's relationship, and Arthur's birth.

* * *

Title: La Naissance d'Arthur / The Birth of Arthur  
Writer: soulful dreamer  
Verse: Merlin  
Major Characters: Uther Pendragon, Ygraine Pendragon, Gaius, Nimueh, Arthur Pendragon

* * *

The morning passed slowly as Uther sat in his throne room, tending to business as usual. His mind was upstairs with Queen Ygraine, and hardly here on matters of business. The line was slowing down, so Uther felt it safe to call the rest of the morning's business matters off so he could check on his wife. The citizens were disappointed, but informed that they would be the first seen in the morning. The room filtered out, and Uther remained behind, pausing a moment to glance about. This was his life. It was luxurious, yes, but no one knew what it was to be king. It was difficult at times to balance his family with his duties. He often wondered if his wife felt as though she was getting the proper treatment. But, in the most adoring way possible, Ygraine always made sure to inform her sovereign that he was, indeed, doing all that he could. She was far happier than she ever had expected to be.

"Sire," a voice said as they entered the hall. Uther turned to face one of his knights, who looked rather worn for wear.

"Sir Michael, what is it?" The king stepped forward to meet the knight halfway.

"It was a dragon, sire," he said, out of breath. "It slaughtered even more of the livestock, as well as the other knights and our horses sometime after the moon was full in the sky. I've only just made my way back after running all morning." Uther placed a hand carefully on the man's shoulder.

"You will need to see Gaius, first, and then I expect you to take a few days off to rest after your ordeal. Leave this dragon matter to me," he gave a quick nod and then motioned for one of his servants to escort the knight to the physician's quarters. Another knight stepped forward.

"I ask your permission to take a small band of soldiers to the village to help them in their time of need," Uther placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"I think that is a good idea, but first sign of this dragon, and you all must take cover," Uther said. The knight nodded, and then went with his orders. Uther was, finally, stepping away from his duty to check on his wife. It was as he reached the door that Gaius stepped in front of him in the corridor. "Ah, Gaius, just the man I wanted to see. You have experience with dragons, no?"

"I, personally, do not, sire, but I do know a man. He is known as a dragon lord," Gaius said. "He possesses the power to control dragons."

Uther nodded. "This dragon lord, what is his name?"

"Balinor, sire. He is in a nearby village. I can contact him at once for you." Uther gave another nod.

"Thank you, Gaius," he replied, glancing up at the physician, who seemed to have something else to say. "What is it? What's wrong?" The physician's forehead was creased with a deep wrinkle.

"The queen's fever has returned, and I fear it is not getting any better," he said, his voice low so no others heard their conversation. Uther did not say another word, but, rather, rushed up the many flights of stairs and through the dozens of corridors to get quickly to his wife.

/.\

Uther was absolutely smitten. Each day since his first walk with the Lady Ygraine, they spent time together after breakfast, either walking about the grounds, or admiring some piece of the castle or other. She'd even promised to show him the underground cave she came across in her first explorations. He continued spending time with Sir Tristan, as well, in the afternoons, either training, riding, or other forms of male bonding. He found Tristan to be quite the knight, and he was very loving of his sister. Uther was an only child, so he never quite understood the bond between siblings. He could only hope in his future that there were multiple children, so neither had to grow up as he did. He knew that it was expected to have a son, but part of him would love to have a daughter. In the future, he would learn that he was helpless when it came to a specific girl viewed as his daughter.

The celebration was only a day away, and Uther was hell bound on making Ygraine his. The morning started as usual, with he having breakfast with the siblings, and after court, he headed off on a walk with Ygraine. He noted that she walked a little closer to him today, than she had before, much like friends in confidence over a secret matter.

"I am looking forward to your celebration, sire," Ygraine said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "From what I have heard, you throw quite a party." She gave him a small smile, to which he returned one of equal vibrance.

"Yes, well, my men and I do enjoy war games, at times, but there is always a chance to sit back and enjoy yourself. All work is never fun," he said. The lady absentmindedly looped her arm in his, a gesture that Uther would not take lightly. To this point, she made it firm that they were nothing more than friendly acquaintances. This action seemed to confirm that his technique was working. He would send flowers to her room every three days, and then a small sweet surprise the day before. The king could not help his feelings towards the woman. They fell silent once more; Uther's eyes looked down at hers, which were portraying a sense of unease. "Is something plaguing you, my lady?" He questioned, concern hidden behind his expression. Their walk slowed to near a stop, and the lady unlooped her arm from his.

"Well," she started slowly, finally finding the king's eyes with her own brilliant blue ones. "My brother and I return to Cornwall the day after the feast. I fear I am finding myself quite attached to Camelot." The king gave a small smile.

"As I have said to your brother, you are welcome here as long as you'd like. There is no rush to leave," he gave a light hearted laugh. "I have enjoyed your company immensely."

"Is this the king admitting to enjoying the company of a lowly knight and lady as, dare I say, friends?" Ygraine said, eyes wide. She was humored. For some time now, she expected the king's feelings for her, and while she felt that there could potentially be something between them, they did not have the time to nurture those feelings. The lady was harboring a secret that she was not willing to tell him as of yet. She had grow fond of the kind heart he had, and she did not want to be the one to break it. Uther noted another change in her demeanor as their walk picked back up. She remained quiet for the rest of their walk to the castle. He bid her farewell at her chambers, and then went on about his duties for the day.

/.\

Uther arrived at his wife's side only moments later, terribly worried for her condition. This time he did not care about the eyes of others. So what if he showed what some would consider too much concern for his wife? Ygraine was awake, but her coloring had disappeared. What seemed like nothing this morning when she woke him up had now come back in full force. He pushed the others out of the way so he could sit on the edge of her bed, as he did this morning.

"What is wrong?" Uther questioned. Ygraine, faithful as ever, just gave a weak smile.

"I am fine, my king," she said, placing a hand on one of his own. "'Tis but a small cold. Soon enough, I will be well and our son will be with us." The king tried to smile at the thought of the child within her womb. Nimueh returned with fresh water, quick to replace the damp rag with a fresh one on the forehead of the queen. Her eyes trailed to Uther, worry flashing in them before she turned her gaze to the queen. Was there something that Nimueh knew but was not telling?

"Gaius?" Uther questioned, glancing around the room. The physician was no where to be seen. He then remembered he sent him on a errand, to call for the dragon lord Balinor. He turned back to his queen as a cough resounded from her throat. "Get Gaius," he whispered to Nimueh, who nodded and rushed out.

"My lord," Ygraine said. "You must go, tend to your people. I will be fine." The king shook his head.

"I can not, not while you suffer," he said gently. "I am here until this sickness is over and our child has arrived. The kingdom shall understand." A smile formed on her lips. She admired her husband so greatly. He was a good man, and she could only hope should anything happen, that he would remain as such. He took the both of her small hands in his own; their eyes met for a long moment. No words were spoken. No words really needed speaking between the pair. Though their relationship had started as little more than the need for a queen, or so the kingdom thought, they were deeply in love. Uther would lose himself, he was certain, should anything happen to her.

/.\

"The king has taken an unusual interest in you, sister," Tristan finally said as he waited for her in her chamber. She was finishing up her preparations for the feast. She looked over at her brother, but said nothing.

"He is a kind man, who is lonely. Who could blame me for taking his company as he asks for it?" Ygraine said, an almost innocent glance in his direction. The two of them knew that whatever was there could never be. It was as Tristan feared. While he knew the king could bounce back from such an affair, he was not so certain of his sister. When she found someone that she bonded with, it was instantaneous. She opened her heart so easily and so fully; it was, quite honestly, a trait that Tristan envied.

"Ygraine," her brother said with an authoritative tone. "We must leave tomorrow. You have an obligation." She frowned and nodded gently.

"I will try my best to let him down easy." Her voice was soft; she was making an attempt at hiding her disappointment. But what was she expecting? A full on whirl wind romance and then for him to whisk her away and make her his queen? No. It was just not meant to be. She had to understand that.

People were all around the grand dining hall. Tables lined either side, with a table at the head of the room meant for the king and his special guests. It seemed as if all of the nobility of the kingdom were there. Ygraine was overwhelmed with the amount of people she was meeting. Her eyes would glance towards the king as he mingled with others, and then she would turn back to the current conversation. She was thankful that her brother kept her close by during the beginning of the party; she wasn't quite sure how she was going to break it to the king, but she knew that, by the end of the night, she would have to say her goodbye.

A trumpet sounded, signaling the official beginning of the evening. "If I could have all of your attention, please," Uther said, his voice resounding through the hall. There was a shuffling sound, and mumbles between people as they took their seats. Tristan and Ygraine were at the kings table, but off to one side of it, luckily not near him. The king grabbed his goblet and raised his glass into the air. "We are celebrating these five years of near peace under my rule," he said. "Here's is to many more years." With that, everyone in the room gave a toast, and then Uther sat, and the feast began.

Time passed and there was much food eaten, and much wine drunk. Ygraine found herself slumping in her chair a bit, the warm room and wine making her sleepy. She managed to keep her gaze away from the king since earlier. It was a force of habit for herself. She could not lead him on to think that it was possible. She felt the urge to relieve herself, and glanced around to ensure she could see a bathroom on her own. Her eyes fell to the king across the room, drinking yet another goblet, and talking to knights from another kingdom. About what? Who exactly knew? Taking this as a clear sign to relieve herself, she slipped from the room.

Uther had been having a most enjoying evening. The feast had gone off well; to his knowledge, everyone was enjoying themselves. Although there was one person he had yet to ask. His eyes scanned the table at the head of the room for her spot, but found the seat next to Sir Tristan empty. He met eyes with the de Bois brother, and lifted his goblet in toast, who returned the favor. Tonight was the night. He didn't exactly know what his plan of action would be, only that he would verbally express his wish to have her become his wife. His eyes continued to scan the room, but he was never able to find those brilliant blue orbs. Perhaps she stepped out?

Ygraine was returning from a quick trip to relieve herself. She carefully made her way back toward the dining hall, checking around corners for no reason in particular. She got paranoid sometimes when she wasn't being escorted. There was no telling what some drunken idiot may do after a few glasses. She paused a moment to flatten her dress when she felt a hand grab her by the arm and pull. She gave a startled yelp before being pulled into a secluded alcove.

Uther didn't mean to scare her, but he figured this was his last chance. "Shh," he said, placing a finger to his lips as a guard passed nearby. "I apologize, my lady," he said, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. "Ygraine.." He said, using her name on its own for the first time. "You are so beautiful.."

"Your majesty.." She said, attempting to interrupt. She could smell the wine on his breath; the heated gaze from his eyes was enough to make any weak woman sway.

"Uther, please," he said, smiling at her. He took one of her hands in his own. "I don't pretend to be a master in the way of romance, but I was wondering if you would..." She felt an emotion wash over her. Her chest was soaring into unfamiliar territory. He didn't finish his sentence, however, because she pushed herself forward and their lips met. He was shocked at first, but quickly warmed up to the kiss. His arms wrapped languidly around her waist and pulled her nearer. It was passionate, and romantic, and everything that Uther ever imagined it would be. Ygraine pulled away after a long moment and looked into his eye.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, mortified by her behavior. That was most definitely not appropriate for a girl of her stature. She'd never been so forward with anyone before.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Uther said, still extremely taken aback by it all.

"King Uther?" A voice called from outside of the dining hall. "Your highness?" Uther stepped back from Ygraine and then into the view of one of his knights.

"Yes?" He said, trying his best to hide his aggravation.

"Some of the knights were wondering if you would like to say a few words before people depart. It is about that time," the knight said. Uther gave a gentle nod before glancing at Ygraine. He turned his attention to his soldier. "Of course, I'll be right in. Just a moment." The knight disappeared inside, but Ygraine had regained her composure. She stepped past him, even though he reached for her arm once more. She disappeared into the hall; he followed slowly behind. That was very close. It would have been most inappropriate to have been caught as such. Not so much for him, but definitely for her.

Uther gave a parting speech and people began to make their way away from the feast. "Wonderful celebration, my lord," Sir Tristan said as he stood by the king's side. "I am absolutely glad we opted to stay." He smiled at the compliment.

"Well, I do hope that you stay a little longer," he admitted, his eyes trailing to Ygraine in her seat. Tristan saw the gaze.

"Me, or my sister..." he said through gritted teeth. ".._my lord._" Uther could sense the protective older brother coming out of him. But he would assure Tristan that it was not just some fling.

"Sir Tristan, please, allow me to explain my interest in your sister," he said, his voice low as people continued to file out.

"Sire, I do not mean to disrespect you, but anything that compromises my sister's virtue is a threat, and I shall be forced to challenge you to combat." Uther let out a loud, bellowing laugh.

"That is preposterous, good knight," the king said, allowing his laughter to settle before turning back to Tristan. "I wish to take your sister as my queen." Tristan's eyes widened slightly as it set in. "Unless, of course, you don't think it proper for her to marry a king." Ygraine's brother was quiet for a moment, his eyes reaching that of his sister's before he turned back to Uther.

"It is not that, sire," he said, very slowly. "But... she is betrothed to be married to Sir Gothart of Engred upon our return to Cornwall."

/.\

"This isn't just a sign of childbirth, is it, Gaius?" Uther questioned. Ygraine had fallen asleep not long ago, finally in a place of rest rather than a wakeful sleep.

"I assure you, of the births I have seen, a fever this bad has not been a sign," Gaius said, glancing to the woman at his left. She was his healer friend, Alice.

"Nor I, sire," Alice confirmed.

"This is most unusual, then," Uther said, glancing back at the bed, where Nimueh remain in case the queen should wake. She stood and walked towards the group.

"Uther, you must think back to the way this child was conceived. It was not necessarily a usual conception," she said. The king knew all too well the lengths they'd gone to to have a child.

"You are right, perhaps that is the reason she's taken a fever," Gaius said, thinking it over. He didn't know much about side effects of that type of conception. There wasn't much written word on it. Alice broke away to check the queen just in case. Uther ran a hand wearily over his face.

"When can we expect the child?" He questioned.

"She has not had the normal signs of labor beginning as of yet, sire, but I would say any time now," Gaius said. Uther nodded. "I will keep a good watch, sire, I ensure you. Perhaps you should rest. You look dreadful, after the day you've had, it is understandable."

"No." His voice was sharp. "I will not leave her." Gaius bowed his head in respect, as did Nimueh. The two shared a glance as Uther looked away, neither understanding what was going on, but trying their best to ensure to health and safety of the queen and heir to the throne of Camelot.

"Gaius?" Questioned a frightened voice from the queen. Alice's face was wrought with worry. "She's bleeding!" Alice had drawn back the blankets to try and cool the queen off a bit more. Sure enough, there was a deep red spot forming around the queen's abdomen beneath the sheets.

* * *

**A/N**: I have had a cold the last couple of days, which is why I wasn't able to get this up until now. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have really enjoyed writing it As always, reviews are love. They do help me to know that people are interested. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This story is set about twenty or so years before the show Merlin begins. I was reading some interesting fan fictions, and had an idea about how it was all started. This revolves around Uther and Ygraine's relationship, and Arthur's birth.

* * *

Title: La Naissance d'Arthur / The Birth of Arthur  
Writer: soulful dreamer  
Verse: Merlin  
Major Characters: Uther Pendragon, Ygraine Pendragon, Gaius, Nimueh, Arthur Pendragon

* * *

Sir Tristan and Lady Ygraine departed the next morning. There was no giant spectacle; the king bade them farewell and then retreated to his duties for the day. His mind was obviously not on his kingship, but he knew he had duties nonetheless. After Sir Tristan informed him of Ygraine's betrothal, Uther made the decision to step away. He departed the feast shortly after and returned to his room. Never before had he felt such an ache in his chest. The hole only grew larger as he sent them off to Cornwall, back to their father and to Ygraine's, dare he say it, fiance. He couldn't even look at her the next morning at their last breakfast, so he opted to eat alone in his room.

The day passed very slowly for Uther, as he dealt with people one by one and their problems. Did the people not understand that without a queen, without an heir, their kingdom would be thrown into chaos once again? He made a decision around noon that he would see no one else for the rest of the day and turned to his chambers for some time to think. He knew that he needed a bride, but how could he take anyone except for Ygraine as his queen?

Cornwall was on the horizon as Ygraine and Tristan stopped for the night. It would only be a couple of more hours, but it was nearing dusk, and Ygraine was tired from their journey. The tent was being pitched, and the horses tended to as Tristan approached his sister, who was standing a ways off, her eyes on the city ahead.

"What is plaguing you, sister?" Sir Tristan questioned.

"Uther," she said after a long moment of silence.

"He was a most generous host, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but he was more than that." Ygraine shook her head. Her brother would never understand.

"Please do not tell me you allowed yourself to harbor feelings for the man," Tristan said in disbelief.

"How could I not?" She asked, her hurt showing in her eyes. "He was so gentle, so kind, and.."

Tristan sighed and rubbed a hand wearily over his face. "Had I known that, perhaps I shouldn't have told him about your betrothed." Ygraine's eyes widened as she looked at her brother. "I did not know you felt towards him. I was simply trying to ensure he knew your intentions were elsewhere." A silent tear fell down the lady's cheek. The siblings fell into an awkward silence as they heard the men behind them mention that the tent was done and that supper would soon be ready.

"Perhaps it is for the best, Tristan," Ygraine finally said. "It is just a fairytale." The lady turned and took shelter inside of the tent, opting to be alone for now. Tristan felt guilty, but they both knew the marriage had been arranged for some time now. What did it matter if Uther was a king? The bond made between their father and Sir Gothart was planned to strengthen their alliance. Though Tristan would miss his sister, he knew that it would be the best for her. Perhaps she wasn't cut out to be queen.

/.\

Uther stood there, as if time had frozen. His eyes were on his wife, on the red spot forming beneath her body, on her pale skin. Those in the room shouted to one another to take action, but the king, he stood there, unable to move; his deepest fears were being confirmed.

/.\

Ygraine's wedding was only a day away. She was a very busy woman with fittings and ensuring that the wedding was happening on time as it should be. Her betrothed was set to arrive that morning, and she was supposed to be dressed in her best and on the most acceptable behavior of a young lady. A knock sounded at her door and she told them to enter.

"Sir Gothart shall be arriving at any moment, Ygraine," Tristan said. She nodded as her brother turned to leave the room. He stole a glance at her worried face, then pushed the door shut and walked towards her, taking both of her hands in his own. "You are not still thinking of Camelot, are you?" Ygraine yanked her hands from her brother's and stepped toward a window, her eyes looking for any sign of her betrothed.

"Of course, I am, Tristan, what do you think?" Tristan was compassionate, but knew that they had moved forward, and they had to do what they had to do. "I cannot simply forget someone like that."

"Well, you must. Father will not stand for it if you ruin this wedding," Tristan warned. Though he tried to be the best brother he could, he knew that right now, he had to stand on their father's side.

"How can you honestly stand there and tell me that this is what I should do?" the lady asked, hating that her brother was taking their father's side. "You, of all people, know what it is to love someone, Tristan. You know what it is to want to be with them and to have that chance, but for that chance to be taken from you by someone else." Her eyes narrowed. Tristan did not know whether to stay or leave. He stepped forward again, this time with a softer look on his face. He, recently, had fallen in love with someone below his station. She was a beautiful woman with a good heart, but their father had seen to it that the woman be expelled from their home and placed elsewhere.

"Yes, dear sister, I do understand," he nodded gently, stealing her eyes up to his. "But, as of now, your option is Sir Gothart. I don't see Uther running to Cornwall to ask our father's permission for your hand." She nodded, her sad eyes falling to the floor beneath her feet. She had to accept it. There was no other choice.

The siblings arrived to greet Sir Gothart, and then they turned to dine with he and their father in a private dining hall. Ygraine, as usual, kept to her thoughts while the men discussed battle terms and livestock trading. The men talked, but her attention went to the doors as she heard shouting. "You can't go in there!" The door burst open and a man rushed through, a few guards trailing close behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ygraine's father burst, standing from his seat; he did not know this man. But Ygraine.. oh, she knew him. There, before she, her brother, her father and her betrothed, stood Uther Pendragon.

/.\

"The balance." A haunted voice said near Uther. He glanced over at the woman.

"What, Nimueh?" the king asked, his brow furrowed greatly as the others in the room were rushing about. Alice was trying to wake the queen, as Gaius prepared for the birth of the child. The sorceress shook her head and then rushed forward to help in any way she could. The queen roused, but very meekly. Her eyes met with the king's, and that was when the severity of the situation hit. His wife was bleeding. This was most definitely not a good sign when it came to childbirth. The king stepped around the bed, then climbed onto the side to offer comfort to his wife.

"Uther?" She asked weakly as he slid in carefully behind her, his arms carefully helping to support her weak figure.

"Don't you worry, my love, it will all be alright," Uther said, his voice shaky as he kissed his wife's forehead. Even he wasn't sure of his words.

/.\

"Pardon my sudden intrusion, Lord du Bois," Uther said as he continued to step forward. "I am Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot." Tristan's eyes were on Ygraine, but her eyes were on the king before her.

"Well," Ygraine's father said, his demeanor changing. "I apologize for behaving so rash just then. To what do we owe this honor, your highness?" He gave a small bow. Uther's eyes glanced at Ygraine, a small smile rest on his lips. He turned back to her father.

"I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Uther said. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he asked for her hand, but the two days since she departed from Camelot were torture. He could not live without her.

"That is preposterous!" Sir Gothart said, standing from his seat near the head of the table. He turned to Uther, an angry expression about his being. "She is already promised." Lord du Bois was shocked. He knew of his children's stay in Camelot, but he had no idea that Uther was interested in his daughter. Uther turned to Ygraine's betrothed.

"You must be Sir Gothart, I presume?" The man nodded. Uther gave a smile to himself before removing his gauntlet and tossing it on the floor at Gothart's feet. "Then I challenge you to a duel for her hand." He glanced at Ygraine, then at her father. "Of course, that is if Lord du Bois would not mind it so." Gothart took the gauntlet.

"I accept your challenge," he said, before Ygraine's father had a moment to interject. "The terms?"

"Single combat, noon," Uther said, looking over at his love's father to see a smile of approval.

"We welcome you here, King Uther," Lord du Bois said, then turned to a servant. "Please prepare chambers for the king so he can rest up before his battle." Uther gave a small bow of respect before snatching his gauntlet from Sir Gothart. He gave a smile at Ygraine on his way out of the room.

"Honestly, you cannot be serious about this, my lord?" Sir Gothart said, turning back to his betrothed's father.

"If the king wishes to fight for my daughter's hand, I will not deny him that comfort, Sir Gothart." He sat back down and returned to his dinner, but Sir Gothart excused himself from the dining hall. Ygraine turned back to her plate, a small smile on her face. "Tristan, please excuse us." His son nodded and exited the room. Silence fell throughout as Ygraine's father's gaze was steady on her. "Why did you not tell me that king had intentions toward your hand, Ygraine?"

"I did not think he was serious, father," she replied softly. "I thought he was infatuated. Never did I think he would come all this way to ask for my hand." Lord du Bois nodded and drank from his goblet.

"Well, tomorrow shall be interesting," he said, giving a slight chuckle as he turned to one of his attendants. "My daughter may become queen of Camelot. Can you believe it?"

/.\

"I can't!" The queen cried out. Uther attempted to use a rag to wipet he sweat from her brow as Gaius encouraged her to push. Her body was weak; she was in so much pain. She wanted to give up.

"Queen Ygraine, you must," Gaius said. "We need to get the child out so we can properly treat you, as well as see if there is anything wrong with the child." Ygraine whimpered, her hands grasping at her husband's a little more desperately as she tried once again to force the child from her womb.

/.\

"My lady sends this for luck," said the servant girl to Lady Ygraine as she stepped into the tent of Uther before the battle. "She asks for you to wear the token." Uther took it, with a smile on his face.

"Tell your lady I shall wear it proudly," he said. The servant gave a bow and then ducked out of the tent.

"Your majesty, are you sure she is worth all of this?" Gaius questioned as he finished preparing the king for battle.

"Of course, she is," Uther said. "I have no problem fighting for her a thousand times over, Gaius. Wasn't it you who encouraged me to come here?" The servant nodded. "Well, don't try to talk me out of it now." Gaius gave a smile and then made sure the king was fit for his fight.

"Well, then, sire, good luck," he said. The king turned and left his tent, ready to win this battle and gain the heart of the Lady Ygraine. This wasn't exactly the type of crowd he was used to. For one, there were not nearly as many people in attendance as there would have in Camelot. Second, it seemed almost informal as they stood, facing one another while waiting for the sound to begin.

Uther started strong, attacking with such fierce energy. Gothart blocked well as it turned into a full on battle. They went back and forth for some time, neither gaining the upper hand, neither in any great prone position. Uther knew that something would have to give at some point. No man could fight as such forever, except for himself of course. He was expertly trained in battle. Did this Gothart really think he stood a chance against a man who conquered a land and became its king?

Ygraine sat next to her father, her eyes locked on the scene before her. With each blow back and forth, she felt herself wanting to jump from her seat to shout out for Uther. Her eyes would stray to her father, and, it seemed, he was rooting for the young king as well.

"He's a good fighter, Ygraine," Tristan said, leaning towards his sister. "Perhaps your fairytale is becoming a reality."

* * *

**A/N**: I apologize for this chapter taking a little longer, and being shorter. I started school back today, so it may take time between my chapters, even moreso than now. This story isn't far from being done, though, maybe one or two more chapters. Reviews are love. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This story is set about twenty or so years before the show Merlin begins. I was reading some interesting fan fictions, and had an idea about how it was all started. This revolves around Uther and Ygraine's relationship, and Arthur's birth.

* * *

Title: La Naissance d'Arthur / The Birth of Arthur  
Writer: soulful dreamer  
Verse: Merlin  
Major Characters: Uther Pendragon, Ygraine Pendragon, Gaius, Nimueh, Arthur Pendragon

* * *

The battle was full on raging. Uther felt his own strength grow after glancing at the Lady Ygraine, while he could sense Gothart's wavering demeanor. The small crowd was getting louder with each blow. Uther's eyes shot back to his lady as he felt a bit victorious, and the next thing he knew, he was knocked on his back, staring up at the sky as he attempted to recapture his breath. The next instant, though, he felt a sharp pierce, as well as a slight ripping sound as the blade was thrust into his shoulder and twisted a bit to cause more damage. Gothart stepped back and Uther hopped to his feet, his shoulder badly wounded; he held it like a crippled wing. But he would not give up this fight. He struck once more, this time harder than before. He would not let a man of lower status beat him, and he would let no other have his Ygraine.

Within another ten minutes, Uther once again had the upper hand. Though he was bleeding badly, he would not waver. Gothart would strike, Uther would block, then Uther finally knocked Gothart's feet from beneath him and he landed on his back, Uther now above him, his blade pointed downward as he prepared to deal a final blow. The king of Camelot stood above his opponent for a moment, before turning to Lord du Bois and tossing his sword to the ground. The crowd, though slightly disappointed at not seeing someone killed, cheered for Uther as he did the humane thing. His eyes rested on Ygraine, a small smile on his lips. "What say you, Lord du Bois? May I have your daughter's hand?" The lord stood from his seat and then gave a smile.

"If that be the wish of my daughter, then I shall honor it." All eyes turned to that of the Lady Ygraine, who tried her best to hide her emotions by giving the gentlest of nods.

And so it was that Ygraine du Bois became the Queen of Camelot.

Uther whisked her away from her life in Cornwall, making sure to invite her father and brother to stay with them any time. The wedding was quick, and an affair for the entire kingdom to enjoy. Ygraine's family departed from the castle a few days thereafter, and Uther, finally a husband, looked to his wife for children. They spent many days together, settling into a routine that would be the same routine for years to come. They had a short morning walk, Uther attended court, and then they would spent some quiet time together in the afternoon. They almost always ate meals together. Ygraine settled into her position as queen, but she did not abuse her power. The people came to love her, as she seemed to soften the king a bit, or sway his decision towards his subjects.

/.\

A cry was heard from the Lady Ygraine as she gave a final shove. Shortly after, another cry was heard, but the cry of a child. Gaius held a baby boy in his arms as he cleaned the baby off. Uther cradled his wife's figure against his chest as she lay there, her breathing shallow, her skin clammy.

"It is a son," Gaius confirmed. Uther felt his wife shake as she began to gently sob.

"It is a boy, my love," Uther whispered. The queen looked up at her king, her eyes showing just how weak she was. Alice was busy at work, trying to find something to help the queen. She had never seen someone so bad off after a child birth. She, as well as the other two in the room who practiced magic, worried that this wasn't the worst yet.

/.\

Ten years of peace and prosperity were what came of Camelot after Ygraine took the throne beside Uther. The two lived a very happy life together, but there were whispers among the court and even in the lower towns. Why had the queen not yet produced an heir?

"Sire, may I have a word with you?" questioned Gaius, who had recently taken over the duties of the court physician, as the old one had recently passed. Uther signaled for his servants to leave the room so he could speak privately with his servant.

"What is it, Gaius?" the king questioned from his seat. The physician stepped forward, a heavy heart rest beneath his chest. He did not know how to break the news.

"We have tried every natural remedy known to man, sire. Your wife is.." he trailed off for a long moment.

"Is what?" Uther demanded, afraid that the words would confirm his fear.

"Barren," Gaius said. "She cannot bear children." The words cut like a knife to Uther's heart. Though they had been trying for nearly ten years, it never felt more real than when Gaius said as much.

"Thank you, Gaius," he said, dismissing the physician. What could he do now? He knew that Ygraine was a delicate soul, but he also knew that he could not leave Camelot without an heir should anything happen to him. He left the throne room to visit his wife in their chambers. She was laid in bed, curtains drawn. "Ygraine?" He asked into the darkness. There was no response other than a gentle sobbing from the bed. He made his way carefully to the bed and then climbed upon it to take her into his arms. She stayed like that a long while, using Uther for comfort. "I have failed you, my love," she whispered. "I cannot produce you with an heir. Certainly, you shall find another and make her.." The lady sobbed loudly. "..queen."

Uther shook his head, grasping on to his wife and tucking her close against his chest. "No, we will find a way, I promise you. I will never take another as my wife. You are who I love," he whispered into her golden hair. His mind shot to a friend of his wife's, a girl who had taken a servant role in the castle once Ygraine was permanently moved to Camelot upon their wedding. Nimueh. He seemed to remember Ygraine mentioning that she was a sorceress. Perhaps... His mind was whirling with the thoughts. They had tried every scientific remedy. Maybe magic would do the trick?

/.\

Uther was standing above the bed, his eyes on his wife as Nimueh handed Ygraine the infant. The queen was pale, and propped up against a stack of pillows as her eyes finally rested on the child she carried. Tears came to her eyes once more as she weakly stroked the child's cheek with her thumb. "My.. little.." She paused, trying to capture her breath. "..Arthur."

/.\

"My lord, you must understand, I have never practiced magic of this extent," Nimueh said as she stood at the altar at the Isle of the Blessed. "I am still new to this magic. There may be consequences." Uther's eyes trailed to the gentle lady on his arm. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"I think that whatever brings us a child will be more than enough to exceed any consequences." With that, the bond was sealed. Nimueh performed magic that she, indeed, had no idea what she was doing. At that time, she did not know that in order to create a life, a life must be destroyed in the process. The balance.

Within a matter of weeks, Ygraine showed the signs of being with child. There was great rejoicing through the kingdom. The throne would have an heir. Uther and Ygraine would have their child. It was all that the king could ever ask for. Now, he had his wife, and he would have a child to carry on. His kingdom was in a great age of prosperity. Nothing could go wrong.

/.\

Of course, then, he thought that nothing could go wrong. Now, he realized he was wrong.

Uther held the baby at arm's length, his eyes resting on the gentle blue of his son's, looking back at him. Ygraine's eyes. He felt tears well in his own ducts as Uther placed the child against his chest, holding him there for a long moment before the child began to cry.

"Your highness, we must move her body in preparation for burial," Gaius said. Uther's eyes snapped open as he glanced toward the line of servants standing across the room. Gaius, Alice, and Nimueh. His eyes scanned each of them carefully, before they stopped on Nimueh.

"This is your fault," he said in a low, threatening tone. "You knew that she would die. You knew that the spell would kill her." He advanced on the sorceress, who backed away against a wall.

"I assure you, my lord, I did not," she said, fear written across her expression and in her voice.

"Nimueh, I hereby ban you to the Isle of the Blessed. You are to never return to Camelot. If you choose to disobey my order, death will be your punishment," Uther said in a low growl. The child whimpered once more. Nimueh then fled from the room, to hide for over twenty years. Uther turned back toward the room; Gaius and Alice remained in their place. A guard stepped into the room. "Let it be known that from here forward, magic is banned in all of Camelot!" He shouted. "To be convicted of using sorcery will be punished by death!"

From there, Uther stepped away toward a window. He opened it to find that the people were standing below, awaiting news of the royal birth. He held his son against his chest. The baby whimpered gently. Arthur was all he had left of Ygraine.

* * *

**A/N**: I know the end was kind of rushed, but I was running out of story from the present time, with far too much story left in the past. Soo. Yeah. This concludes it. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I hope that you all have enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
